Estando perto
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: “Não precisa pedir por ajuda. Basta estender a mão, e me deixar alcançá-la.” Naitomea, NiHitsu, RuSaki


**Título**: Estando perto  
**Autora**: Lady Bogard  
**Fandom**: Nightmare  
**Ship**: NiMitsu, RuSaki  
**Classificação**: NC-17  
**Orientação**: yaoi  
**Sinopse**: "Não precisa pedir por ajuda. Basta estender a mão, e me deixar alcançá-la."  
**Gênero**: fluffy, romance  
**Disclamer**: Nightmare é uma banda japonesa e não me pertence. Eu escrevo sobre eles apenas para me divertir e distrair outras pessoas. Sem fins lucrativos.

* * *

_Fic dedicada à supaa __**Nii-chan**__, por que é níver dela e eu queria dar o __**melhor presente do mundo**__, mas só posso oferecer essa humilde história._

* * *

**Estando perto  
****Lady Bogard**

Desanimado, olhou em volta. Há tanto tempo aquilo não acontecia, que Mitsuo acabara se acomodando e esquecendo da promessa que fizera a si mesmo na última vez. Ele não tinha jeito _mesmo_. E agora estava em apuros!

Respirou fundo, sem cogitar por onde começar. Talvez nem devesse fazer nada, apenas sentar-se no sofá e deixar as coisas como estavam.

E ia fazer exatamente isso quando o celular tocou. Observou o visor reconhecendo o número no mesmo instante. Seu coração disparou. Como _ele_ podia saber...?

– Moshi, moshi. – atendeu ao terceiro toque.

– _Mitsuo? –_ era a voz inconfundível de Yuuji.

– Hn. – não soube o que falar.

– _Precisa de ajuda?_

– Eu... Eu... – droga! As palavras escapavam como que por encanto. Ni~ya não precisava estar presente para fazer com que Hitsugi se intimidasse. Só o timbre daquela voz já quebrava toda a sua resistência. Porém, ainda assim, não conseguia pedir ajuda.

O silêncio se estendeu por meio minuto, ao fim do qual Mitsuo ouviu a oferta que não conseguira pedir:

– _Não se preocupe. Estou indo aí._ – e desligou.

Hitsugi ficou olhando o pequeno aparelho celular. Na mente se repetia a promessa: "_Estou indo aí._" Os lábios exibiram aquele sorriso, raro, de quando estava realmente feliz. Ainda não se acostumara com o zelo, com a preocupação.

Talvez por que, nunca em seu passado, estivera em primeiro plano na vida de alguém. Ou, mais provavelmente, por que Yuuji não era o tipo de pessoa que parecia se importar com os outros. Ledo engano. Incautos eram os que se deixavam enganar pela aparência fechada de bady boy, pelas frases curtas e pouco gentis, pelos olhares cortantes.

Debaixo daquela camada agressiva e um tanto seca, havia alguém que daria a vida pelos amigos, e pela pessoa que amava. Alguém de difícil acesso, e que custara muito ceder ao que sentia pelo guitarrista ruivo.

Mas cedera. Cedera e permitira que Mitsuo lhe alcançasse o coração.

oOo

Ni~ya chegou à casa de Mitsuo muito mais rápido do que o esperado. Ou ele estava deveras preocupado ou resolvera bater algum recorde de velocidade.

Mal ouviu as batidas na porta, Hitsugi foi abri-la, dando de cara com o baixista e líder da banda. Seu namorado.

– Aa. – o mais alto cumprimentou naquele seu jeito tão peculiar.

– Gomen... – respondeu sem jeito, apesar de sorrir da visão. Ni~ya chegara em trajes negros, com o cigarro pendurado no canto dos lábios e uma expressão ilusória de quem gostaria de estar em qualquer lugar, menos ali. Mitsuo não se enganava mais com aquilo.

O baixista entrou na casa e olhou ao redor: estava totalmente alagada, pôde comprovar que ao por o pé pra dentro os sapatos imediatamente se umedeceram. Água da chuva ainda pingava das goteiras no teto. O estrago era grande.

– Você disse que ia se mudar. – Yuuji acusou, ainda olhando para o teto.

– Hn. Eu sei... mas nunca dá tempo, a gente ta começando a fazer vários shows e...

– Tsc. – cortou – Ali está bem ruim. – apontou um canto da sala.

Mitsuo suspirou. A sala toda estava bem ruim. E o quarto. E a cozinha. E o banheiro. E a área de serviço. Não restara um único lugar seco naquela residência.

Então o líder parou de fitar o teto e encarou seu namorado. Os olhos brilharam levemente acusadores e... _magoados_:

– Porque não me avisou? – fitava o guitarrista – Eu teria vindo antes.

Mitsuo desviou os olhos e reverenciou de leve. Porque não dissera nada antes? Por que ele tinha aquela maldita barreira: não sabia pedir ajuda. Não queria ser um incomodo pros outros. Ainda não compreendera o real sentido do sentimento que os unia.

Se por um lado teria coragem de dar a vida por Yuuji, por outro lado jamais permitiria que o inverso acontecesse. Preferia desistir de tudo se soubesse que era um estorvo na vida de quem amava. Esse era um de seus maiores medos.

Ni~ya captou a resposta no silêncio de seu adorado guitarrista. A expressão fechada se suavizou e ele sentiu algo dentro de si se derretendo. Mitsuo também tinha seus traumas. O mais novo estaria sempre a disposição de todos os que precisassem, porém não sabia pedir ajuda.

Fora essa fragilidade transmitida pelo olhar despido de qualquer artifício que conquistara Yuuji. O loiro nunca tivera a quem cuidar, a quem proteger. Encontrara no guitarrista ruivo, sua chance de possuir alguém. De cuidar de alguém. De se sentir necessário e importante.

– Mitsuo... – começou, porém antes que continuasse, a porta da frente se escancarou e Jun praticamente invadiu a sala.

– Eu sabia! – já foi dizendo naquele seu jeito escandaloso e animado – Isso é quase uma praia... só faltam os raios do sol. Oh, não! O meu sorriso vale um raio de sol! – riu.

Atrás dele chegaram Ruka e Sakito de mãos dadas. O mais alto, sério como sempre, parecia pedir desculpas pelo jeito do vocalista, que era de chegar chegando. Por outro lado, Sakito tinha que se segurar pra não rir da cena.

Mitsuo olhou para Yuuji e sorriu. Antes que pudesse dizer o quanto apreciara a visita (mesmo Jun tendo invadido sua casa sem bater) o baixinho já aprontou das suas. Acertou um chute na água que alagara a sala da residência e jogou respingos pro lado de Hitsugi:

– Anime-se, Mitsu chan! E vê se muda de casa!!

Hitsugi, pingando, não sabia se ria ou se ficava bravo. Ni~ya fez jus a posição de líder, apontou para a cozinha e ordenou:

– Jun, vá pegar os baldes. Taka, ache panos secos em algum lugar. Satoru, os rodos ficam no armário da área de serviço. – Ele conhecia aquela casa como se fosse sua.

Jun saiu na frente, obediente. Antes de entrar na cozinha coçou a cabeça bagunçando os fios de cabelo castanhos:

– Eu devia ter trazido Great Shark pra nadar aqui. Ele ia adorar! – referia-se ao peixinho dourado de estimação.

Satoru parou ao lado de Hitsugi e colocou uma mão sobre a cabeça dele:

– Se quiser que eu o afogue nessa água é só falar.

Mitsuo descontraiu-se:

– E ficar sem nosso grande vocalista?

– Grande? – Ruka ergueu uma sobrancelha – Onde? No sensor hentai?

Não esperou resposta e foi buscar os rodos para começarem o serviço. Sakito sorriu para o outro guitarrista:

– Sei que não adianta oferecer, mas... se precisar de algo é só falar. – a boa vontade era perceptível em cada palavra.

– Aa. Arigatou. – o ruivo ficou emocionado com a preocupação de seus amigos e de Ni~ya. Seria sempre grato a eles. Era uma sensação diferente, poder contar com alguém. Era algo ao qual tentava se acostumar. Mas, apesar de seus bloqueios, era algo a que dava muito valor.

oOo

A noite caia quando deram o serviço por terminado. A casa estava seca, enxuta. A chuva dera uma trégua e eles puderam colocar os móveis bons para secar na área da frente. Felizmente Mitsuo não perdera nada.

O trabalho em equipe fora divertido, com Jun prevalecendo-se de seu jeito brincalhão, passando dos limites em alguns momentos, como sempre, aliás, e abusando da paciência de todos. Sobretudo de Ni~ya.

Com tudo em seu devido lugar, Hitsugi sugeriu comprar pizzas, mas a idéia foi gentilmente recusada. Ruka informou que ia levar Sakito pra um karaokê e Yomi se ofereceu pra ir junto (depois de passar em casa e alimentar Great Shark, é lógico).

A saída dos amigos fez a casa cair em um súbito e amigável silêncio.

Yuuji sentou-se no sofá levemente úmido e acendeu um cigarro pra si:

– Abençoada seja essa paz. Às vezes Jun tem energia _demais_.

O guitarrista concordou com um aceno de cabeça e acabou indo sentar-se ao lado do mais velho, muito perto dele. Sem qualquer cerimônia Ni~ya passou o braço pelo ombro de Hitsugi e puxou-o de encontro ao próprio corpo.

– Arigatou. – agradeceu, relaxando nos braços de Yuuji, deixando-se envolver no calor já familiar.

– Hn.

– Eu... Eu...

– Entendo.

Hitsugi meneou a cabeça. Ele tinha que falar:

– Você sabe... não sou bom em pedir ajuda. Eu... só... não consigo. Mas não significa que não aprecie o que você faz.

Ni~ya olhou para o rapaz em seus braços. Às vezes se surpreendia com a facilidade com que podia ler a alma do guitarrista. Era um eterno e silencioso pedido de ajuda, como um pássaro ferido que não pode voltar aos céus.

E saber disso lhe dava mais vontade de acolhê-lo e protegê-lo:

– Não precisa me pedir ajuda. Basta entender a mão, e me deixar alcançá-la.

Mitsuo refletiu naquela frase por alguns segundos. Ni~ya tinha uma paciência infinita com ele, com seus medos e anseios. Dava-lhe segurança e apoio. O suficiente para arriscar um passo que em outra situação não daria:

– Yuuji... poderia ir comigo ver uma casa nova amanhã?

Antes de responder, o líder estreitou o abraço, transmitindo no carinho a felicidade que aquele pedido simplório lhe causara. Mitsuo estava mesmo lhe estendendo a mão. Só tinha que acolhê-lo e segurá-lo com todas as suas forças:

– Aa. – sorriu como não estava acostumado a fazer. Sorriu como apenas Mitsuo lhe fazia sorrir – Estarei aqui sempre que precisar. Aishiteiru.

– Atashimo. – o guitarrista suspirou de leve e aconchegou-se ainda mais naquele abraço quentinho.

Aproveitaram o momento raro, onde não existiam dúvidas, apenas uma única e inquestionável verdade:

Eles estavam ali um pelo outro.

Fim

* * *

ARGHT. Isso ficou horrível ¬¬

Parecia um bom plot, mas depois de ver o resultado final... só me resta uma coisa a fazer...

#indo pra câmara de gás cometer suicídio#

**Capa da fic on no meu profile.**


End file.
